A Cinderella Story
by Kishu Arashi
Summary: UA-Uma garotinha, que sempre acreditara em contos de fadas, acabou por ter o seu conto, sua vida, infernada por algumas pessoas.No entanto, o destino é cheio de truques, e graças à eles, sua vida sofrerá uma enorme mudança...Capítulo 2 on line!
1. Num Reino Distante

Disclaimer: Bom...Nada nesta fic me pertence.Somente adaptei um filme, utilizando os personagens de Rumiko-sensei, criadora da maravilhosa série Inu-Yasha.

Capítulo I- Num reino distante...

_Contos de Fadas...Vocês acreditam que isso existe...?_

****Há muito tempo, num reino muito distante...Bem, não faz tanto tempo assim...E não é um reino, muito menos muito distante. É simplesmente mais uma das pequenas mansões existentes em Tókio.Parece distante, por causa das densas neblinas que costumam se formar...Mas para mim, era meu maravilhoso reino...

Chamo-me Higurashi Kagome.Sendo órfã de mãe, cresci sendo criada por meu pai, e, por isso, acabei ficando alheia a maquiagens e outras frescuras de garotas.Mas, apesar disso, nunca senti falta de nada...Sempre estava feliz com minha vida, afinal, estava sempre ao lado de meu pai.Ele era meu melhor amigo...E eu a melhor amiga dele.Sempre achei que não precisávamos de mais ninguém entre a gente...

Meu pai tinha um restaurante que sempre achei muito legal.Era como uma segunda família para mim.Lá, todos eram felizes, e sentiam-se em casa.

Tudo sempre fora muito legal para mim, nunca tinha do que reclamar de minha vida.

Meu décimo aniversário foi comemorado no 'Shikon', o restaurante de meu pai.

Todos pediram para que eu fizesse um desejo, ao assoprar a vela.No entanto, que desejo eu poderia fazer?Já tinha tudo o que precisava e queria.Meu pai, meus amigos e minha segunda família, do restaurante.Todos estavam felizes, e era isso o que importava para mim.

Entretanto, meu pai **tinha **que conhecer Tsubaki...

---

Acabaram por casar-se pouco tempo depois...E eu, por ganhar uma madrasta, e duas meio tapadas meia irmãs, gêmeas, cujos nomes eram Momiji e Botan.

Ainda assim, continuava sentindo-me feliz.Sempre era defendida por meu pai, meu melhor amigo...Até aquele dia...O dia em que, por causa de um terremoto inesperado, e por, de certa forma, causa de minha madrasta e de suas filhas, acabei por perder...Perder meu melhor amigo, que sempre me acompanhou em tudo.Por causa de uma simples armadilha do destino, eu o perdi...Não só perdi o único ente de sangue que ainda me também perdi a pessoa mais importante para minha vida até então.

A partir daí, os contos de fadas existentes para mim, passaram a ser apenas aqueles que lia em livros...E minha vida, que até então julgava perfeita, começou a ir, cada vez mais, para baixo.

Como meu pai não deixou nenhum testamento, minha madrasta acabou por herdar tudo...A casa, o restaurante, os carros, o dinheiro...Tudo.

Fui expulsa de meu quarto, acabando por ter de ficar com o sótão da casa, onde havia um colchão, que acabou por virar minha cama.

Minha vida perfeita, meu conto de fadas, havia virado um pesadelo...Um pesadelo...Chamado _realidade_...

Desde então, passaram-se oito anos.

--------------------------------

**Yo minna.**

**Bom...Hoje(01/10), assisti à esse filme, chamado 'A Nova Cinderella'(no Brasil, claro...¬¬ O título original é o título da ficD), e achei tão lindo que resolvi adaptá-lo.Por isso, como diz o disclaimer, nada nesta fic me pertence...Nem os personagens e nem a história em si...(infelizmente...)**

**Mesmo assim, espero reviews, criticando, elogiando(o.o é muito improvável que isso aconteça...¬¬), ou qualquer coisa do tipo...**

**Kisu from**

**Arashi**


	2. Nem Tudo é Como Gostaríamos

Disclaimer- Personagens de Rumiko-sensei...Baseado no filme 'A Nova Cinderella'...Algo mais a declarar?Eu acho que não...;.;

Capítulo II- Nem tudo é como gostaríamos...

-Kagome...K-chan...**Kagome!-**Acordei naquele dia, com a voz estridente e irritante de minha madrasta Tsubaki, ecoando em meu ouvido, e acabei por perceber que havia dormido sentada na escrivaninha, com minha cabeça sobre o livro de matemática.Não havia acordado direito ainda, e apenas pude ouvir a voz de Tsubaki novamente.-Já é hora do café da manhã...**Por isso, traga-me o meu!Agora!-**Desliguei o aparelho pelo qual Tsubaki comunicava-se comigo.Acordar todos os dias com sua _maravilhosa_ voz me deixa com uma terrível dor de cabeça.Levantei-me da cadeira e troquei-me, indo rapidamente fazer o maldito café da manhã de minha _querida_ madrasta.

Do local onde me encontrava, era possível ouvir claramente as vozes de minhas meia-irmãs, em seu diário nado _nada_ sincronizado, e a voz afeminada de seu treinador, denominado Jakotsu.Se me perguntassem o que eu acho disso tudo, eu diria que é simplesmente patético...

Depois de algum tempo, terminei de fazer o café, indo diretamente à piscina, onde Tsubaki encontrava-se sob o sol...**Como sempre**...

-É salmão Norueguês como pedi?-"Sorri" inocentemente perante a pergunta de minha madrasta, e disse em seguida, ainda de forma inocente:

-Somente o melhor.-Tsubaki provava o salmão, enquanto eu citava tais palavras.

-Eu sei.-Começou.-É uma fortuna gasta para trazer isto da Noruega.-Girei os olhos, mas resolvi manter-me calada, acabando por voltar, por alguns instantes, minha atenção para minhas meia-irmãs.Céus, como posso ser _irmã_ de garotas tão...Tapadas.-O que está fazendo aí parada?-A voz de Tsubaki chamou minha atenção.-Vá ao trabalho!

-Tsubaki...-Comecei receosa.-Eu não posso ir trabalhar hoje, tenho que estudar para uma prova importante e...

-Kagome, querida...-Interrompeu-me, com seu sarcasmo de sempre.-As pessoas estudam para ficarem mais inteligentes para poder encontrar um emprego...-Continuei calada perante as palavras que soavam sarcásticas, não somente nos meus, mas nos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa que as ouvisse.- Você já tem um...-Colocou um pedaço de peixe na boca, antes de continuar. É o típico "grupo" de mulheres que, o que sobra em dinheiro, falta em classe.- Portanto, pode pular um degrau. Agora vá, tem muito o que fazer.- Girei os olhos, e virei-me, indo de volta para dentro de casa, sendo atacada, no caminho, por jatos de água, cuja função é limpar o gramado...**Sem motivo algum**.

Ia desligá-los, quando a voz de Tsubaki ecoou pelo local mais uma vez.

-Não os desligue!O gramado está um pouco marrom!

-Tsubaki, nós precisamos economizar água!Estamos no meio de uma seca!- Protestei, enquanto tentava desligar os jatos, sendo, de minutos em minutos, atacada por eles.

-Querida, seca é para pobres! Quem usa água tem mais classe. Duvido que alguma celebridade tenha o gramado de sua casa um pouco marrom.-"Se já terminou de se comparar com as celebridades, que tal voltar à realidade e perceber que não é nenhuma madame?!" Era o que eu me segurava para não falar naquele momento. Resolvi deixar os malditos jatos de água limpando o suposto _marrom_ do gramado, e adentrei na casa, trocando de roupa em seguida.

Alguns minutos depois, saí, indo trabalhar direto.

Não sei se mencionei, o restaurante mudou de nome, agora se chama 'Tsubaki's Dinner'. Terrivelmente idiota, mas...

Cheguei no restaurante, coloquei o uniforme e pus-me a trabalhar. Trabalho como garçonete neste restaurante, graças à Deus ao menos aqui tenho pessoas que me entendem...E não se dirigem à mim com sarcasmo...

Dentre todos, minha melhor amiga neste lugar é Rin, ela trabalha aqui desde que eu tinha uns sete ou oito anos. Naquela época, ela devia ter mais ou menos a minha idade. Ela sempre me aconselhou, e sempre me defendeu...Eu devo muito à ela...

OoOoOo

Começava a fazer o trabalho pesado—limpar as mesas—quando Rin percebeu que eu ainda estava lá.

-Kagome-chan!O que está fazendo aqui ainda?-Perguntou ela.

-Terminando meu trabalho.

-Do que está falando?! Desse jeito vai acabar se atrasando para o colégio! Pare com isso agora mesmo!

-Não posso, Tsubaki sempre briga comigo quando eu não termino todo o serviço.

-Kagome-chan...Se seu pai estivesse aqui, ele iria querer ver você estudando, e não trabalhando como uma escrava do jeito que está. Vá para o colégio.

-Mas a Tsubaki...

-Oras!Deixe Tsubaki e seu enorme bundão comigo. Agora vá estudar. Anda!-Disse em tom de superioridade, me empurrando, literalmente.Sorri.

-Muito obrigada Rin.

-Não tem de quê.Agora vá, já está atrasada.- Arrumei meu material, troquei de roupas, despedi-me de todos e fui em direção ao meu carro.

Parei em frente à casa de Houshi Miroku, um amigo meu. Buzinei e acabei por chamar a atenção do senhor Houshi.Resolvi dizer algo, já que o mesmo me encarava.

-Está ficando muito bom Houshi-sama.

-Um homem não é um homem sem sua Mercedes...-Sorri.-Não se preocupe, Miroku vem logo.

-Certo...-Continuei sorrindo, vendo Houshi-sama terminar de passar cera em seu carro.

Pouco tempo depois, Miroku roupas completamente...Vermelhas...Estava cantando algum tipo de rap, ouvindo seu habitual diskman.

Pouco depois, ele olha para meu carro, virando-se, em seguida, para seu pai.

-Pai!Olhe para como eu tenho de ir para o colégio!-Ele vira-se rapidamente para mim.-Sem querer ofender, mas...-Murmura, virando-se novamente para seu pai.-...Não tem pena de mim?-Pergunta, um tanto indignado.

-Tenho pena dos três carros anteriores que emprestei a você e você destruiu.-Responde Houshi-sama, continuando a cuidar de seu querido carro.Sinceramente, eu adoro quando Miroku recebe esse tipo de resposta do pai...São sempre engraçadas as reações de Miroku...-Agora andem, senão chegarão atrasados.

-Tudo bem...-Diz Miroku entrando no carro.

-Ei ei ei, pode parando por aí.-Acabei por dizer, não estava agüentando as roupas de Miroku.-Que diabos está vestindo?!Miroku, eu não posso te levar para o colégio desse jeito!

-Mas Kagome-chan!Estes trajes fazem parte do meu _look_!

-M-Mas, veja, veja isso.-Disse eu, tirando a _boina vermelha_ da cabeça de Miroku.-Você não pode ir assim para a escola...Olha, sem querer ofender, mas está..._Ridículo._-Miroku sorriu indignado, e depois de alguns segundos de um silencio mortal, disse:

-Ok, você venceu...Volto em dois minutos.-Sorri ao ouvir tais palavras dele.

OoOoOo

Chegamos após algum tempo, e procurávamos uma vaga para estacionar o carro.

-Ali tem uma.-Acelerei um pouco, mas antes que pudesse colocar o carro na vaga, um outro entrou na minha frente...Suspirei.Alguns instantes depois, saíram do carro três mulheres. Uma delas, em especial, não sei por quê teve o infeliz dia de nascer... É uma garota atraente, que tem todos os garotos à seus pés.Magra, um tanto pálida, olhos castanhos, mais voltados para o preto, e cabelos em tom negro, mas meio puxados para roxo.É a garota mais popular do colégio...E, como era de se esperar, tem uma personalidade simplesmente insuportável.Mesquinha, metida, intrometida são três dos dez mil defeitos que esta _garota perfeita_, segundo os rapazes, tem.Seu nome é Miko Kikyou.Olho para o lado e me deparo com um Miroku fitando a brux...Digo, garota com uma cara de...Idiota.-Ahh...Kikyou me deseja tanto...-Suspirou.

-Como assim 'deseja'?Miroku, ela nunca te olhou na cara!Sinceramente, você precisa cair na real...

-Ora!Mas é claro que ela me deseja!E nós já conversamos muito, ok?

-Ah, claro, na sua imaginação...

-Isso mesmo!E na minha imaginação, ela me deseja tanto...-Suspirou novamente.

-Ok Miroku, agora veja se encontra uma vaga.

-Ali tem uma.-Miroku apontou para um local aparentemente vazio.Liguei o carro novamente, e começava a andar, mas acabei sendo forçada a parar num ato um tanto brusco, pois um outro carro entrara na vaga.De dentro do carro, saíram três garotos.Dentre eles, havia um hanyou.Tinha penetrantes olhos de coloração dourada, e cabelos prateados, além de orelhas de cachorro e garras.Seu nome é Youkai Inu-Yasha.É namorado de Kikyou, e o garoto mais popular do colégio...

Kikyou e suas duas amigas, Kagura e Ayame foram em direção à Inu-Yasha e os outros dois, se não me engano, denominam-se Naraku e Kouga.

-O que acha que eles pensam de você?-Começou Miroku.

-Absolutamente nada.Creio que eles nem saibam que eu existo, Miroku.-Disse, meio que num suspiro.Neste instante, Kikyou vira-se para a direção em que eu e Miroku nos encontrávamos, pega um alto-falante que sua amiga lhe ofereceu e grita:

-Atenção!Este local é reservado para pessoas populares, e não para insignificâncias!-Sua voz saiu sarcástica, e simplesmente insuportável.Logo após, Naraku vira-se para mim e grita:

-Ei, garçonete!Eu quero dois gomoku-zushi(1) para viagem!

Miroku vira-se para mim.

-E então, ainda acha que eles não sabem que você existe?

-Ah, me deixa!-Liguei o carro e voltei a procurar uma vaga.

OoOoOo

-**_E agora os diários conselhos do Shikon!Estamos enfrentando uma seca em Tókio. Portanto, lembrem-se de economizar água, não custa nada!Tomem banhos rápidos, não deixem as torneiras ligadas sem necessidade, evitem utilizar as mangueiras para lavarem seus carros..._**-A voz de Sango, a 'locutora' do rádio do Shikon soava suave, e ao mesmo tempo um tanto autoritária.

-Graças à Deus conseguimos encontrar uma vaga.

-Pois é...-Eu e Miroku andávamos pelo corredor, perto de um dos pátios do colégio, indo em direção à sala de aula.No meio do caminho, por uma infelicidade, encontramos Houjou, que encontrava-se com uma espécie de capacete, ou seja lá o que for aquilo.

-Olá tem passado?

-Ahn...Muito bem Houjou-kun...-Segundos após minha resposta, ouvimos um barulho esquisito.

-Me perdoe Kagome-sama.Tenho que ir.O universo me chama!-Disse, virando-se, pegando um acessório qualquer de seu 'capacete' e iniciando um 'contato com um ser interplanetário'.

-Esse Houjou...Tem algum problema?!-Perguntei.

-Bom...Ao menos tem uma imaginação fértil.-Responde Miroku, rindo em seguida e sendo acompanhado por mim.

Retornamos à caminhada em direção à sala de aula, sendo novamente interrompidos, desta vez, pelo meu celular, que começou a tocar, indicando que havia chego uma mensagem.

-Com licença Miroku...Nos vemos depois!

-Certo...O admirador secreto ataca novamente...-Suspirou sorrindo, enquanto eu corria para o banco mais próximo.

OoOoOo

Sentei-me no banco do pátio perto do corredor em que me encontrava antes, peguei o celular e vi a mensagem.

"**_Eu não agüento mais...Preciso te conhecer._**"

Sorri e em seguida comecei a escrever.

"**_Eu também quero muito conhecer você._**"

Escrevi uma outra mensagem.

"**_Você estuda mesmo no Shikon, não é?_**"

Recebi duas mensagens seguidas.

"**_Sim_**"

"**_Estou pensando em você agora...Assim como a todo momento._**"

Respodi.

"**_Em todo momento?_**"

"**_Ok, não todo momento...Mas na maioria deles...Fico tentando imaginar como você é..._**"-Foi a resposta dele.

"**_Hm...No que está pensando agora?_**"

Perguntei, olhando para os lados, procurando algum garoto que estivesse com um celular na mão.Haviam muitos...

"**_Estou tentando descobrir há quanto tempo o professor Toutousai não toma banho._**"

Sorri com a resposta dele.

"**_Hm...Aquele professor é meio nojento..._**"

"**_Pois é..._**"

"**_Quando poderei te encontrar?_**"

Ao ler as mensagens dele, percebi que já havia passado algum tempo, e a aula já estava para começar.

-Alg...-Comecei a digitar.

o°Inu-Yasha°o

"**_Quando poderei te encontrar?_**"-Perguntei, esperando que ela dissesse 'agora mesmo', no entanto, a resposta que recebi segundos depois, não era muito desejada por mim.

"**_Algum dia..._**"

Só então me dei conta de que a aula estava prestes a começar.Levantei-me do banco em que me encontrava, no pátio perto do corredor que levava-nos às salas de aula.Peguei minhas coisas e segui em direção à tal corredor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1)-Gomoku-zushi**Prato de arroz temperado com açúcar e vinagre, a que se adicionam verduras, carnes, camarões e etc.(tirando a parte dos camarões é um prato explêndido °babando° (não gosto muito de frutos do mar...Mas AMO nihon no ryouri! °babando mais ainda°)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yo Minna-san!o/**

**Nossa...o.o** **Nunca pensei que teria 13 reviews logo no primeiro capítulo...O.O'' Minha média sempre foi 6 reviews no primeiro cap, hehe...**

**Domo arigatou minna-san! **°**Reverencia**°

**Nha...Gomen pela demora, e pelo fato de o capítulo estar curto...É que já faz tempo que eu assisti esse filme, e não lembro direitoXD(a baka aqui tem memória super fraca...Deve ser por isso que sempre vou mal em Ciências...o.o'(só uma coisinha...o que isso tem a ver?XD)) Então, vou Ter que lembrar o que aconteceu primeiro, e depois escreverXD Se alguem lembra o que acontece depois e quiser me ajudar, eu agradeço eu não lembrava(XD), mudei algumas falas...Espero que não se incomodem...**

**Sem mais nada a declarar, vamos às reviewso/**

**Stella:**Oii!Que bom que gostou da história!Espero do fundo do kokoro que continue acompanhando!A atualização está aqui, espero que goste;)

**Akane-chan:**Yo Ak-chan!Hehe, arigatou pelos elogios, embora eu não ache que meus delírios fracassados possam ser chamados de fics...o.o'Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!Continue acompanhando!Kisu migaa!ps:Infelizmente Souta não vai aparecer aqui...Não terei o prazer de matá-lo...-.-(°gota° não sei por quê, mas tenho a sensação de que morrerei em breve por causa disso...)

**Nika-Dono:**Nhoii!Hehe, pois é...P eu tenho certeza de que vou me sobrecarregar, mas, fazer o que, né?hauahuahXD Arigatou pelo elogio, aqui está a atualização, espero que goste!Kisu miguxinhaa!

**Higurashi Hikari:**Nhoi mana!Nha, seu Inu-kun apareceu, viu?Tudo bem que ele teve apenas uma pequena participação, mas ele ainda aparecerá bastante, não se preocupe!A continuação está aqui, espero que gosteD Kisu!

**Kagome Kinomoto:**Nee-chan!o/Há quanto tempo, hehe!Nha, arigatou pelos elogios, nee-chan!E é claro que sua fic rende reviews!ò.ó Vc escreve muito bem p/ sua informação, tá?ù.ú Onegai, pare de se 'odiar' tanto...(q interessante ouvir isso de mim...o.o') Nee-chan é uma pessoa maravilhosa, viu?E não sou só eu quem acha isso, pode Ter certezaDA atualização está aqui, espero que gosteD Um kisu beeem grande no kokoro da nee-chanD ps:nee-chan, eu tinha feito uma song-fic p/ nee-chan, eu ia dar junto c/ o presente, mas esqueci de imprimir...( Depois eu te mando por e-mail, ou quem sabe por msn, tá?Kisu!

**DaRkOtAkU:**Nhoii!Aeeo/Alguém teve paciência para ler aquela porcaria de perfilo/o/ Hehe, que bom que você gostou das minhas fics!Não precisa ficar envergonhada não, sua opinião é muitíssimo importante para mim!Pode deixar reviews, mesmo que comece a ler a fic quando ela já estiver terminadaXDHehe, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogiosD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tambem!Kisuu!

**Kimie:**Yo Ki-chan!!Não se preocupe quanto aos errosDcomo minha amiga diz, herrar é umano, hehehe!Arigatou

pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!Kisu miguinhaa

**Hitomi-chan:** °escondendo-se atrás de uma cadeira° Nihao Hi-chan... ..' Gomen pelos capítulos estarem tão curtos, é que eu não lembr a história direitoXD Já faz um bom tempo que eu assisti o filme, sabe...ú.ù(XD) Gomen ne!Hai, essa fic é uma adaptação do file que fui ver c/ minhas miguxinhas!Nha, espero que tenha tido oportunidade de ver, é muito fofo!Nha, quanto à Yukio...Deixemos esse probleminha de lado...u.u O.O ahn...arigatou pelos elogios miga...Demo, não acho que esteja tudo isso...XDAqui está a atualização, espero que goste!Kisuu!

**The Lady of Darkness:**Oii!Nha o.o Arigatou pelos elogios Lady-chan(posso te chamar assim?XDTudo bem que mal te conheço mas...)!Demo, não acho que meus delírios fracassados que não podem ser chamados de fics sejam tudo isso...o.oMesmo assim, estou muito grata por Ter perdido seu tempo lendo esta coisa, e por Ter gostado!Aqui está a atualização, espero que goste!Kisu!

**Yuzu:**Oii!Nha, que bom que gostou da fic!D Eu não sou muito chegada à contos de fadas, mas achei essa história tão kawaii...x.x Nha, arigatou pelos elogiosDD aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!Kisu!

**Dark Mel:**Oii!hehe, esse filme é lindo, né?Só que demorei tanto para escrever que esqueci o que acontece depois...x.xTenho que achar um jeito de lembrar... " Nha, que bom que gostou da adaptaçãoD A continuação está aqui, espero que goste!Pra falar a verdade, eu queria manter a adaptação fiel à história original, mas vai ser inevitável a mudança de algumas coisinhas, graças à minha 'maravilhosa' memória.. . Kisu!!

**HiKaRu:**Oii!Nha, aconselho você à procurar conhecer mais sobre o fantástico universo de I-Y!É uma história maravilhosa, um anime viciante!(eu sou uma prova vivaXD) Esta é a primeira fic que você lê?Que honra!DD Espero que tenha gostado!E, se tiver alguma oportunidade, veja este filme, ele é lindoDDhm.. 'UA' significa 'Universo Alternativo', hehe...Tomara que goste de Inu-YashaDarigatou pelos elogios, kisuu!

**Piguim-chan:**Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!;)

**Nha, é isso minna-san!Domo arigatou pelas reviewsD**

**Kisu from,**

**Arashi**

**ps: (não tem muito muito a ver c/ essa fic, mas já que algumas pessoas que leram esta fic lêem AV...)**

**Pedido desesperado de Arashi:**

Minna-san que lê Amor Virtual, preciso e um favorzinho...

Sabem, já faz algum tempo que venho percebendo que AV não tem mais absolutamente nada a ver com a história... E os leitores, tenho certeza de que também perceberam...Por isso, onegai, eu imploro!Se alguém tiver alguma idéia de um novo título para AV, peço para que me digam!Podem ser até nas reviews, de qualquer fic minha, mas onegai, me ajudem!Já venho procurando um título interessante e não consigo pensar em nada... "E como os leitores são uma espécie de críticos, onegai, se puderem me ajudar, ficaria muitíssimo grata.

Domo Arigatou pela compreensão.


End file.
